Summon chant
In various forms of Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise, particularly the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime, characters recite a chant while Summoning a powerful monster. Such chants have been used mainly for Synchro Summons and Dark Synchro Summon, but have also been used when Earthbound Gods (Earthbound Immortals) have been Summoned. While most chants are unique (or almost unique) to that monster, the only difference between Roman Goodwin and those he controlled, Grady and Tetsu Trudge, is the name of the Dark Synchro Monster itself. Currently, only 6 Synchro Monsters have been Summoned without chants; "Dark Strike Fighter", "Turbo Cannon", "Iron Chain Dragon", "Goyo Guardian", "Armory Arm", and "Stygian Sergeants". For the first season of the English dub, the chants of the main protagonists when Synchro Summoning were removed in favor of catchphrases like "Let's rev it up!", with a few chants in some episodes. During Season 2, however, chants were used more often. On the other hand, the Dark Signers and Shadow Drones still keep their Summoning chant for Dark Synchro Monsters. However, they all seem to use the exact same chant: "When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light! Come forth, (Dark Synchro Monster's Name)!" In the Japanese anime, before the Summon Chants for Synchro Summon, the duelist first calls out all the non-Tuner Monsters, and then the chosen Tuner Monster. In the English dub, this is reversed with the Tuner Monster in the front, then the non-Tuner Monsters. Each character's speeches have a common theme relating to their personality: Yusei's chants usually include the word "gathering" (集いし Tsudoishi) (representing bonds) and have the phrase "Become the path its light shines upon!" (光射す道となれ！ Hikari sasu michi to nare!), Jack's include the word "ruler" (王者 Ouja) (excluding Stardust Dragon, for which he has a relatively similar chant anyway) due to his status as the former king, Akiza's refers to flowers, Crow's relate to darkness and winds, Leo's refer to combining powers to protect others, Luna's refer to light and life, the Dark Signers' relate to the underworld, Sayer's relate to anger, Team Unicorn's relate to storms and horses, Bruno's are spoken like a checklist for a computer program and are done in mostly English, and Team Ragnarok's relate to the Norse Gods. The animation of summon chants from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4, 5 and 6 video games, most characters close their eyes and put their fist on their chest/heart; open their eyes and raise their palm of their hand up after their chants. NOTE: If you can locate the Japanese characters and romanizations for the chants, that would be much appreciated by those who prefer them over the English translations. That is not to say the translations should be removed, but rather the characters/romanizations should be provided for those who want them. SIDE NOTE: Toonzaki has official subtitles of the episodes. If it is possible, please copy their versions of the chants as separate examples for those who prefer them over the fan translations. That is not to say the fan translations should be replaced with the official ones, but rather both translations should be provided for those who want either or. NOTE: The Japanese word "Tsudoishi" (集いし) can be translated as a gathering of friends. Which, in the case of Synchro Summons makes more sense and would make the translations for Yusei's phrases "Gathering" instead of "Clustering", which is possibly more accurate to the original intention of the Japanese wording. Yusei Fudo '''Junk Warrior' 「集いし星が新たな力を呼び起こす。光さす道となれ！シンクロ召喚！いでよ、《ジャンク・ウォリアー》！」 "Tsudoishi hoshi ga aratana chikara wo yobiokosu! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Ideyo, Jyanku Woriā!" (Fan subtitles) "Gathering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!" (Toonzaki subtitles) "The stars come together to call forth a new power! Become the path that lights the way! Synchro Summon! Come, Junk Warrior!" (Dub) "From two come one, and from one will come great power! Watch as they merge their might, combine their courage! To Synchro Summon, Junk Warrior!!" Junk Archer 「集いし叫びがこだまの矢となり空を裂く！光さす道となれ！シンクロ召喚！いでよ、《ジャンク・アーチャー》！」 "Tsudoishi sakebi ga kodama no yatonari kuu wo saku! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Ideyo, Jyanku Āchā!" "Gathering roars turn into an echoing arrow which tears through the sky! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Archer!" Junk Destroyer 「集いし闘志が怒号の魔神を呼び覚ます。光さす道となれ！シンクロ召喚！粉砕せよ、《ジャンク・デストロイヤー》！」 "Tsudoishi toushi ga dogou no majin wo yobisamasu. Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Funsaiseyo, Jyanku Desutoroiyā!" "Gathering fighting souls will awaken the raging wicked god! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Obliterate, Junk Destroyer!" Junk Destroyer (Episode 101 dub only) "Behold as shards of razor sharp steel and scraps of iron-clad alloy are forged together to create a powerful new force! I Synchro Summon, Junk Destroyer!" Junk Gardna 「疾風の使者に鋼の願いが集う時、その願いは鉄壁の盾となる!光差す道となれ!シンクロ召喚!現れよ、ジャンク・ガードナー!!」 Shippuu no shisha ni hagane no negai ga tsudou toki, sono negai ga teppeki no tate tonaru! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Arawareyo, Jyanku Gādonā! When wishes of steel gather round the messenger of the gale, that wish will become an invincible shield! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Come out, Junk Gardna! Junk Berserker 「集いし怒りが忘我の戦士に鬼神を宿す。光さす道となれ！シンクロ召喚　吠えろ　ジャンク　バー サーカー！」 "Tsudoishi ikari ga bōga no senshi ni kishin wo yadosu. Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Hoero Janku Bāsākā!" "Gathering anger becomes an entranced warrior born from a brutal god. Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Howl, Junk Berserker!" Nitro Warrior 「集いし思いがここに新たな力となる。光さす道となれ！シンクロ召喚！燃え上がれ、《ニトロ・ウォリアー》！」 "Tsudoishi omoi ga kokoni aratana chikara tonaru. Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Moeagare, Nitoro Woriā!" (Fan subtitles) "Gathering feelings will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior!" (Fan subtitles) "Gathering minds will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior!" (Toonzaki subtitles) "Our thoughts combine to call forth a new power! Become the path that lights the way! Synchro Summon! Burn up, Nitro Warrior!" Turbo Warrior (Episode 12) 「集いし絆が更なる力を紡ぎだす。光さす道となれ！シンクロ召喚！いでよ、《ターボ・ウォリアー》！」 "Tsudoishi kizuna ga saranaru chikara wo tsumugidasu! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Ideyo, Tābo Woriā!" (Fan subtitles) "Gathering bonds weave a greater force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Turbo Warrior!" (Toonzaki subtitles) "The bond comes together to call forth a new power. Become the path that lights the way! Synchro Summon! Come, Turbo Warrior!" Turbo Warrior (Episode 31) 「集いし星が更なる力を紡ぎだす。光さす道となれ！シンクロ召喚！轟け、《ターボ・ウォリアー》！」 "Tsudoishi hoshi ga saranaru chikara wo tsumugidasu. Hikari sasu Michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Todoroke, Tābo Woriā!" "Gathering stars weave a greater force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Rev your engines, Turbo Warrior!" Turbo Warrior (Episode 72) 「集いし絆が更なる力を紡ぎだす。光さす道となれ！シンクロ召喚！轟け、《ターボ・ウォリアー》！」 "Tsudoishi kizuna ga saranaru chikara wo tsumugidasu. Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Todoroke, Tābo Woriā!" "Gathering bonds weave a greater force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Rev your engines, Turbo Warrior!" Road Warrior 「集いし希望が新たな地平へいざなう。光さす道となれ！シンクロ召喚！駆け抜けろ、《ロード・ウォリアー》！」 "Tsudoishi kibou ga aratana chihei izanau. Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Kakenukero, Rōdo Woriā!" "Gathering hopes will evoke a new horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Dash onward, Road Warrior!" Drill Warrior 「集いし力が大地を貫く槍となる。光さす道となれ！シンクロ召喚！砕け、《ドリル・ウォリアー》！」 "Tsudoishi chikara ga daichi wo tsuranuku yari tonaru! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Kudake, Doriru Woriā!" "Gathering power will turn into a spear that pierces the earth! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Break it apart, Drill Warrior!" Stardust Dragon 「集いし願いが新たに輝く星をなる。光さす道となれ！シンクロ召喚！飛翔せよ、《スターダスト・ドラゴン》！」 "Tsudoishi negai ga aratani kagayaku hoshi to naru! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Hishouseyo, Sutādasuto Doragon!" "Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" Stardust Dragon (Alternate) 「集いし星が新たに輝く星となる。光さす道となれ！シンクロ召喚！飛翔せよ、《スターダスト・ドラゴン》！」 "Tsudoishi hoshi ga aratani kagayaku hoshi to naru! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Hishouseyo, Sutādasuto Doragon!" "Gathering stars will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" Stardust Dragon (Episode 82 dub only) "Behold, as the cosmos creates a monster of galactic might! Behold as I Synchro Summon the Stardust Dragon!" Stardust Dragon (Episode 92 and 99 dub only) "Out of two will come one, and out of one will come great cosmic might! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" Savior Star Dragon 「集いし星の輝きが、新たな奇跡を照らし出す。光さす道となれ！シンクロ召喚！光来せよ、《セイヴァー・スター・ドラゴン》！」 "Tsudoishi hoshi no kagayaki ga, aratana kiseki wo terashidasu! Hikari sasu michi to nare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Kouraiseyo, Seivā Sutā Doragon!" (Fan subtitles)The shine of clustering Stars will illuminate a new miracle! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Arrive in light, Savior Star Dragon!" "Gathering starlights will enlighten a new miracle! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Arrive in light, Savior Star Dragon!" (Dub only)"I harness all the power of the stars, I channel all the might of the dragons, I Synchro Summon the Majestic Star Dragon!" Shooting Star Dragon 「集いし夢の結晶が新たな進化の扉を開く。光さす道となれ！アクセルシンクロ！！生来せよ、《シューティング・スター・ドラゴン》！！」 "Tsudoishi yume no kesshō ga aratana shinka no tobira wo hiraku! Hikari sasu michi to nare! Akuseru Shinkuro! Shōraiseyo, Shūtingu Sutā Doragon!" (Fan subtitles) "Gathering crystal dreams will open the door to a new evolution! Become the path its light shines upon! Accel Synchro! Be born, Shooting Star Dragon!" (Toonzaki subtitles) "Dreams crystallize to open a new door of evolution! Become the path that lights the way! Accel Synchro! Arise! Shooting Star Dragon!" Shooting Star Dragon (Dub) "Let the spirit of all duel monsters now spread its wings and soar to new heights, where it can be transformed by the winds of destiny, where it can become all powerful! Go, Accel Synchro! Appear, Shooting Star Dragon!" Formula Synchron 「集いし願いが新たな速度の地平へ う。光さす道となれ！シンクロ召喚！希望の力、シンクロチューナー、《フォーミュラ・シンクロン》！」 "Tsudoishi negai ga aratana sokudo no chiheie izanaru! Hikari sasu michi to nare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Kibō no chikara, Shinkuro Chūnā, Fōmyura Shinkuron!' "Gathering wishes will call out a new speed's horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! The Power of Hope, Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron!" Formula Synchron (Episode 108 dub only) "Behold as both power and speed surge towards each other and collide to create pure might! I summon out, the Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron!" Red Demon's Dragon 「王者の鼓動、今ここに列をなす。天地鳴動の力を見るがいい！シンクロ召喚！我が魂、《レッド・デーモンズ・ドラゴン》！」 "Ouja no Kodou, Ima Koko ni Retsu wo Nasu. Tenchi Meidou no Chikara wo Mirugaī! Shinkuro Shoukan! Waga Tamashī, Reddo Dēmonzu Doragon!" "The ruler's heartbeat, will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Demon's Dragon!" Black Feather Dragon 「黒き旋風よ！秘めたる想いをその翼に現出せよ！シンクロ召喚！舞い上がれ、《ブラックフェザー・ドラゴン》！」 "Kuroki Senpū yo! Himetaru Omoi wo sono Tsubasa ni Genshutsu seyo! Shinkuro Shoukan! Maiagare, Burakkufezā Doragon!" "Darkened gales, become the wings that soar from resolved hope! Synchro Summon! Soar, Black Feather Dragon!" Black Rose Dragon 「冷たい炎が世界の全てを包み込む。漆黒の華よ、開け！シンクロ召喚！現れよ、《ブラック・ローズ・ドラゴン》！」 "Tsumetai honō ga sekai no subete wo tsutsumikomu. Shikkoku no hana yo, hirake! Shinkuro Shoukan! Arawareyo, Burakku Rōzu Doragon!" "Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!" Ancient Fairy Dragon 「聖なる守護の光、今交わりて永久の命となる。シンクロ召喚！降誕せよ、《エンシェント・フェアリー・ドラゴン》！」 Seinaru shugo no hikari, ima majiwari te towa no inochi tonaru! Shinkuro Shoukan! Koutanseyo, Enshento Fearī Doragon! "The holy light of protection, shine now and become eternal life! Synchro Summon! A regal birth, Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Life Stream Dragon 「世界の平和を守るため勇気と力がレボリューション。シンクロ召喚！ 進化せよ、ライフ・ストリーム・ドラゴン！」 Sekai no heiwa wo mamoru tame, yuuki to chikara ga reboryūshon! Shinkuro Shoukan! Shinkaseyo, Raifu Sutorīmu Doragon! "The Courage and Power to protect the world's peace is a Revolution! Synchro Summon! Evolve, Life Stream Dragon!" Shooting Quasar Dragon 「集いし星が１つになるとき新たな絆が未来を照らす！　光さす道となれ！リミットオーバー　アクセルシンクロ ！！進化の光、シューティング・クェーサー・ドラゴン！！！」 Tsudoishi hoshi ga hitotsu ni naru toki, aratana kizuna ga mirai wo terasu! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Rimitto Ōbā Akuseru Shinkuro! Shinka no hikari, Shūtingu Kuēsā Doragon!!! "Gathering stars becomes one, as new bonds will illuminate the future! Become the path its light shines upon! Limit Over Accel Synchro! The Light of Evolution, Shooting Quasar Dragon!!!" Flashing Carat Dragon - Stardust (manga) 「星海を切り裂く一筋の閃光よ！！魂を震わし世界に轟け！！シンクロ召喚！！閃珖竜スターダスト！！」 Seiumi o kirisaku hitosuji no senkō yo!! Tamashī o furuwashi sekai ni todoroke!! Shinkuro shōkan!! Senkōryū - Sutādasuto!! "Flashing ray that tears seas and stars!! Roar throughout the world and shake the souls!! Synchro Summon!! Flashing Carat Dragon - Stardust!!" Jack Atlas Red Demon's Dragon 「王者の鼓動、今ここに列をなす。天地鳴動の力を見るがいい！シンクロ召喚！我が魂、《レッド・デーモンズ・ドラゴン》！」 "Ouja no Kodou, Ima koko ni Retsu wo nasu. Tenchi Meidou no Chikara wo Mirugaii! Shinkuro Shoukan! Waga Tamashii, Reddo Deemonzu Doragon!" (Fan subtitles) "The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Demon's Dragon!" (Toonzaki subtitles) "The pulse of the king now forms a line here! Witness the power of the rumbling heavens! Synchro Summon! My soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!" Red Dragon Archfiend (Episode 59 dub only) "Witness as great power is fortified into a single vessel, as might becomes even mightier, as I Synchro Summon the Red Dragon Archfiend!" Red Dragon Archfiend (Episode 98 dub only) "In an inferno of power and might, a blazing new beast is now forged! I Synchro Summon the Red Dragon Archfiend! Explode Wing Dragon 「王者の叫びがこだまする！勝利の鉄槌よ、大地を砕け！シンクロ召喚！羽ばたけ、《エクスプロード・ウィング・ドラゴン》！」 "Ouja no Sakebi ga kodamasuru! Shouri no Tettsui yo, Daichi wo Kudake! Shinkuro Shoukan! Habatake, Ekusupuroodo Wingu Doragon!" "The ruler's shouts echo throughout! Hammer of Victory, shatter the very earth! Synchro Summon! Flap your wings, Explode Wing Dragon!" Stardust Dragon 「大いなる風に導かれた翼を見よ！シンクロ召喚！響け、《スターダスト・ドラゴン》！」 "Ooinaru Kaze ni Michibikareta Tsubasa wo Mi yo! Shinkuro Shoukan! Hibike, Sutaadasuto Doragon!" (Fan subtitles) "Behold the wings guided by the great winds! Synchro Summon! Reverberate, Stardust Dragon!" (Toonzaki subtitles) "Witness the wings guided by a great wind! Synchro Summon! Roar, Stardust Dragon!" Savior Demon Dragon 「研磨されし孤高の光、真の覇者となりて大地を照らす！光輝け！シンクロ召喚！大いなる魂、《セイヴァー・デモン・ドラゴン》！」 "Kenma sareshi Kokou no Hikari, Shin no Hasha tonarite Daichi wo Terasu! Hikari Kagayake! Shinkuro Shoukan! Ooinaru Tamashi, Seivaa Demon Doragon!" "A lone single polished light, become the true high-ruler and illuminate the earth! Shine your light! Synchro Summon! The great soul, Savior Demon Dragon!" Demon Chaos King 「新たなる王者の脈動、混沌の内より出でよ！シンクロ召喚！誇り高き、《デーモン・カオス・キング》！」 "Aratanaru Ouja no Myakudou, Konton no Uchi yori Ideyo! Shinkuro Shoukan! Hokoritakaki, Deemon Kaosu Kingu!" "The beating pulse of the new ruler, show the chaos inside yourself! Synchro Summon! With pride, Demon Chaos King!" Scar-Red Nova Dragon 「王者と悪魔、今ここに交わる。荒ぶる魂よ！天地創造の叫びをあげよ。シンクロ召喚！いでよ、《スカーレッド・ノヴァ・ドラゴン》！」。 "Ouja to Akuma, Ima koko ni Majiwaru. Araburu Tamashii yo! Tenchisouzou no Sakebi wo age yo. Shinkuro Shoukan! Ideyo, Sukaareddo Nova Doragon!" (Fan subtitles) "The King and The Devil, here and now shall become as one. A Raging Spirit! Lift up the very cries of Creation itself! Synchro Summon! Come Forth, Scar-Red Nova Dragon!" (Toonzaki subtitles) "The king and devil now merge here! Rugged soul! Give the roar that created heaven and earth! Synchro Summon! Come, Red Nova Dragon!" Red Nova Dragon (Episode 125 dub only) "Behold as the stars high above in the sky, and the fire deep down below in the earth collide in a cosmic explosion to Synchro Summon Red Nova Dragon!!" Crimson Blader 「王者の決断、今赤くたぎる炎を宿す真紅の刃となる。熱き波濤を超え現れよ。シンクロ召喚！！　炎の鬼神　クリ ムゾン　ブレーダー。」 "Ouja no Ketsudan Ima Akakutagiru Honoo wo Yadousu Shinku no Yaiba tonaru. Atsuki Hatou wo Koe Arawareyo. Shinkuro Shoukan! Honoo no Kishin Kurimuzon Bureedaa." "The King's determination is concieved with a flame that burns red and becomes a crimson blade! Appear from beyond the burning hot waves. Synchro Summon! The Burning Fierce God, Crimson Blader!" Dark Highlander, the King of Divine Punishment (manga) 「天頂に輝く死の星よ！地上に舞い降り生者を裁け！シンクロ召喚！降臨せよ！《天刑王 ブラック・ハイランダー》！」 Tenchou ni Matataku Shi no Hoshi yo! Chijou ni Maiori Seija wo Sabake! Shinkuro Shoukan! Kourin seyo! Tenkeiou Burakku Hairandaa! "The star of death that shines at the zenith of the heavens! Descend to the Earth and make judgment upon the living! Synchro Summon! Descend, The King of Divine Punishment, Dark Highlander!" (Viz Translation) "Star of death, shining at Heaven's zenith!! Descend to Earth and judge the living!! Level 7, The King of Divine Punishment, Dark Highlander, Synchro Summoned" Sirius the Blue Dog Star (manga) (Viz Translation) "Sirius, Wolf Lord Blue Sirius! You who scorch the Heavens! Tear apart these earthbound, toothless dogs!! Synchro Summon! Wolf Lord Blue Sirius!" Akiza Izinski Black Rose Dragon 「冷たい炎が世界の全てを包み込む。漆黒の華よ、開け！シンクロ召喚！現れよ、《ブラック・ローズ・ドラゴン》！」 "Tsumetai Honoo ga Sekai no Subete wo Tsutsumikomu. Shikkoku no Hana yo, Hirake! Shinkuro Shoukan! Araware yo, Burakku Roozu Doragon!" (Fan subtitles) "Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!" (Toonzaki subtitles) "The cold flame envelops the entire world. Black flower, bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear, Black Rose Dragon!" Black Rose Dragon (Episode 99 dub only) "Let the spirit of the earth intertwine with the essence of the sky. I Synchro Summon the Black Rose Dragon!" Splendid Rose 「聖なる森に潜みし華麗なる棘の狩人よ、戒めの鞭を持ちて今こそ姿を現せ！シンクロ召喚！現れろ、《スプレンディッド・ローズ》！」 "Seinaru Mori ni Hisomishi Kareinaru Ibara no Kariudo yo, Imashime no Muchi wo Mochi te Ima koso Sugatawoarawase! Shinkuro Shoukan! Arawarero, Superendiddo Roozu!" "Splendid hunter and dweller of the sacred forest, with your whip of punishment in hand, come forth now! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Splendid Rose!" Stardust Dragon 「集いし願いが新たに輝く星となる。光さす道となれ！シンクロ召喚！飛翔せよ、《スターダスト・ドラゴン》！」 "Tsudoishi Negai ga, Aratani Kagayaku Hoshi to naru! Hikari sasu Michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Hishou seyo, Sutaadusto Doragon! "Gathering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" ' Stardust Dragon (Episode 99 dub only)' "Out of two will come one and out of one will come great cosmic might. I Synchro Summon the Stardust Dragon!" Rosaria, the Stately Fallen Angel (manga) (Viz Translation) "Come forth, from the sacred land at the World's beginning!! Rosaria, the Stately Fallen Angel Descends" Leo Power Tool Dragon (Episode 36) 「世界の平和を守るため、勇気と力をドッキング！シンクロ召喚！愛と正義の使者、《パワー・ツール・ドラゴン》！」 Sekai no Heiwa wo Mamoru tame, Yuuki to Chikara wo Dokkingu! Shinkuro Shoukan! Ai to Seigi no Shisha, Pawā Tsūru Doragon! "Docking strength with courage to protect the world's peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!" Power Tool Dragon (Episode 70) 「地球の平和を守るため、勇気と力をドッキング！シンクロ召喚！愛と正義の使者、《パワー・ツール・ドラゴン》！」 Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Mamoru tame, Yuuki to Chikara wo Dokkingu! Shinkuro Shoukan! Ai to Seigi no Shisha, Pawā Tsūru Doragon! "Docking strength with courage to protect the earth's peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!" Life Stream Dragon 「世界の未来を守るため勇気と力がレボリューション。シンクロ召喚！ 進化せよ、ライフ・ストリーム・ドラゴン！」 Sekai no Mirai wo Mamoru tame, Yuuki to Chikara ga Reboryūshon! Shinkuro Shoukan! Shinka seyo, Raifu Sutorīmu Doragon! "The Courage and Power to protect the Future of the Planet is a Revolution! Synchro Summon! Evolve, Life Stream Dragon!" Power Tool Dragon (Episode 70 dub only) "A monster with some major motor, a beast built out of pure brawn! Here he is, the Power Tool Dragon!" Power Tool Dragon (Episode 77 dub only) "Oh yeah! When Morphtronics morph, it's a beautiful thing! It's a synchro thing! I Synchro Summon the Power Tool Dragon!" Power Tool Mecha Dragon 「鋼の逆鱗に触れたいヤツはご自由に！！　シンクロ召喚！！　機械竜パワー　ツール！！」 Hagane no Gekirin no Furetai Yatsu ha go Jiyuu ni!! Shinkuro Shoukan!! Kikai Ryuu Pawaa Tsuuru!! "Freely rain down the imperial wrath of steel upon this guy!! Synchro Summon!! Machine Dragon Power Tool!!" (Viz Translation) "If you wanna risk this iron monster's wrath, go right ahead!! Synchro Summon!! Power Tool Mecha Dragon!!" Luna Ancient Fairy Dragon 「聖なる守護の光、今交わりて永久の命となる。シンクロ召喚！降誕せよ、《エンシェント・フェアリー・ドラゴン》！」 Seinaru shugo no hikari, ima majiwari te towa no Inochi tonaru! Shinkuro Shoukan! Koutanseyo, Enshento Fearii Doragon! "The holy light of protection, shine now and become eternal life! Synchro Summon! A regal birth, Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Ancient Fairy Dragon (Episode 77 dub only) "I'll tune my (Tuner's Name) with my (1 or more Non-Tuner's Name), and let the magic that leaves in each of these creatures merge and become one! That's right - I Synchro Summon the mighty, the majestic, the Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Crow Hogan Blackfeather - Armored Wing 「黒き旋風よ、天空へ駆け上がる翼となれ！シンクロ召喚！《ＢＦ－アーマード・ウィング》！」 "Kuroki Senpuu yo, Tenkuu he Kakeagaru Tsubasa tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Burakkufezaa - Aamaado Wingu!" "Darkened gales, become the wings which will soar to heavens! Synchro Summon! Blackfeather - Armored Wing!" Blackfeather - Armed Wing 「漆黒の力！大いなる翼に宿りて、 を巻きおこせ！シンクロ召喚！吹きすさべ、《ＢＦ－アームズ・ウィング》！」 "Shikkoku no Chikara! Ooinaru Tsubasa ni Yadorite, Shinpuu wo Makiokose! Shinkuro Shoukan! Fukisusabe, Burakkufezaa Aamuzu Wingu!" "Pitch-dark power, lodge in its great wings and stir up the divine winds! Synchro Summon! Gust fiercely, Blackfeather - Armed Wing!" Blackfeather - Silverwind the Ascendant 「吹き荒べ嵐よ！鋼鉄の意志と光の速さを得て、その姿を昇華せよ！シンクロ召喚！《ＢＦ－孤高のシルバー・ウィンド》！」 "Fukisusabe Arashi yo! Koutetsu no Ishi to Hikari no Hayasa wo Ete, sono Sugata wo Shouka seyo! Shinkuro Shoukan! Burakkufezaa - Kokou no Shirubaa Windo!" "Gust fiercely, storm! Gain the will of steel and the speed of light to sublime your form! Synchro Summon! Blackfeather - Silverwind the Ascendant!" Black Feather Dragon (1) 「黒き疾風よ！秘めたる想いをその翼に現出せよ！シンクロ召喚！舞い上がれ、《ブラックフェザー・ドラゴン》！」 "Kuroki Shippuu yo! Himetaru Omoi wo sono Tsubasa ni Genshutsu seyo! Shinkuro Shoukan! Maiagare, Burakkufezaa Doragon!" "Darkened squalls, become the wings that soar from resolved hope! Synchro Summon! Soar, Black Feather Dragon!" Black Feather Dragon (2) 「黒き旋風よ！秘めたる想いをその翼に現出せよ！シンクロ召喚！舞い上がれ、《ブラックフェザー・ドラゴン》！」 "Kuroki Senpuu yo! Himetaru Omoi wo sono Tsubasa ni Genshutsu seyo! Shinkuro Shoukan! Maiagare, Burakkufezaa Doragon!" "Darkened gales, become the wings that soar from resolved hope! Synchro Summon! Soar, Black Feather Dragon!" Black-Winged Dragon (Episode 95 dub only) "Now by the power of a Synchro Summoning, these two Blackwings will beat as one! Soar to power, Black-Winged Dragon!" Sayer Mental Sphere Demon 「逆巻け、我が復讐の黒炎！シンクロ召喚！来い、《メンタルスフィア・デーモン》！」 "Sakamake, Waga Fukushuu no Kokuen! Shinkuro Shoukan! Koi, Mentaru Sufia Demon!" "Surge, my black mist of vengeance! Synchro Summon! Come, Mental Sphere Demon!" Magical Android 「心の深淵に燃え上がる我が憎しみの炎よ、黒き怒濤となりてこの世界を蹂躙せよ！シンクロ召喚！現れろ、《マジカル・アンドロイド》！」 "Kokoro no Shinen ni Moeagaru Waga Nikushime no Honoo yo, Kuroki Dotou tonarite kono Sekai wo Juurinseyo! Shinkuro Shoukan! Arawareru, Majikaru Andoroido!" "My flames of hatred, inflamed within the abyss of my heart, become the black raging waves that will overrun this world. Synchro Summon! Appear now, Magical Android!" Rex Goodwin Sun Dragon Inti 「太陽昇りし時、全ての闇を照らし出す！降り注げ光よ！シンクロ召喚！出でよ！太陽龍インティ！」 "Taiyou Nobarishi Toki, Subete no Yami wo Terashi Dasu. Furisosoge Hikari yo! Shinkuro Shoukan! Ideyo, Taiyouryuu Inti!" "When the Sun rises, it will illuminate all darkness! May you flood in, light! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Sun Dragon Inti!" Moon Dragon Quilla 「闇に月満ちる時、魔の囁きが聞こえ出す！死へといざなえ！ダークシンクロ！出でよ！月影龍クイラ！」 "Yami ni Tsuki Michiru Toki, Ma no Sasayaki ga Kikoe Dasu! Shi-he to Izanae! Daaku Shinkuro! Ideyo, Tsukikageryuu Kuira!" "When the moon is full in the darkness, the whispering of the Devil will be heard! Entice them over to death! Dark Synchro! Show yourself, Moon Dragon Quilla!" Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca 「究極の破壊をもたらせ！最強の地縛神！出でよ！Ｗｉｒａｑｏｃｈａ Ｒａｓｃａ！」 "Kyuukyoku no Hakai wo motarase! Saikyou no Jibakushin! Ideyo! Wirakocha Rasuka!" "Bring forth the ultimate destruction! The strongest Earthbound God! Come forth, Wiraqocha Rasca!!" Roman Goodwin Underground Arachne 闇と闇重なりしとき、冥府の扉は開かれる。光無き世界へ！ダークシンクロ！いでよ、地底のアラクネー！！ "Yami to Yami Kasanarishitoki, Meifu no Tobira ha Akareru. Hikarinaki Sekai he! Daaku Shinkuro! Ideyo, Chitei no Arakunee!!" "When dark overlaps with dark, the doors of underworld will be opened to the world without light. Dark Synchro! Show yourself, Underground Arachne!" Earthbound Immortal Uru (Episode 46) 「今こそ降臨せよ！我が神、地縛神 Ｕｒｕ！」 "Ima koso Kourin seyo! Waga Kami, Jibakushin Uru!" "Now is the time for your Advent! My God, Earthbound God Uru!" Earthbound Immortal Uru (Episode 56) 「我が運命の光に潜みし亡者達の魂よ！流転なるこの世界に暗黒の真実を導くため、我に力を与えよ！フハハハハ！ 現れよ！《地縛神 Ｕｒｕ》！」 "Waga Unmei no Hikari ni Hisomishi Mouja-tachi no Tamashiiyo! Ruten-naru kono Sekai ni Ankoku no Shinjitsu wo Michibakutame, Ware ni Chikara wo Ataeyo! Fuhahahaha! Arawareyo! Jibakushin Uru!" "O souls of the dead who lurk in my light of destiny! Grant me the power to lead the dark truth in this protean world! Fhahahaha! Appear now, Earthbound God Uru!" Kalin Kessler One Hundred Eye Dragon 「漆黒の帳下りし時、冥府の瞳は開かれる。舞い降りろ闇よ！ダークシンクロ！いでよ、《ワンハンドレッド・アイ・ドラゴン》！」 "Shikkoku no Tobari Orishi Toki, Meifu no Hitomi wa Hirakareru. Maioriro Yami yo! Daaku Shinkuro! Ideyo, Wan Handoreddo Ai Doragon!" "When the curtain of darkness comes down, the eyes of the underworld will open. Swoop down, darkness! Dark Synchro! Show yourself, One-Hundred Eye Dragon!" Infernity Death Dragon 「死者と生者、ゼロにて交わりしとき、永劫の檻より魔の竜は放たれる！シンクロ召喚！いでよ、《インフェルニティ・デス・ドラゴン》！」 "Shisha to Seija, Zero nite Majiwari shitoki, Eigou no Ori yori Ma no Ryuu ha Hanatareru! Shinkuro Shoukan! Ideyo, Inferuniti Desu Doragon!" "The dead and the living...The moment they meet at zero, above the cage of eternity, the demonic dragon comes out! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Infernity Death Dragon!" Infernity Doom Dragon (Episode 92 dub only) "Watch as the sinister spirits that inhabit each of these creatures combine into one. Watch, as I summon forth the Infernity Doom Dragon!" Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu (Episode 35) 「人々の魂を生贄に、降臨せよ！地縛神 Ｃｃａｐａｃ Ａｐｕ！」 "Hitobito no Tamashii wo Ikenie ni, Kourin seyo! Jibakushin Kokapaku Apu!" "I sacrifice all these souls to you... Advent! Earthbound God Ccapac Apu!" Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu (Episode 55) 「降臨せよ！地縛神 Ｃｃａｐａｃ Ａｐｕ！」 "Kourin seyo! Jibakushin Kokapaku Apu!" "Advent! Earthbound God Ccapac Apu!" Void Ogre Dragon (manga) 「地獄と天国の間。。。煉獄よりその姿を現せ。。。煉獄竜オーガ　ドラグーン」 "Jigoku to Tengoku no Hazama... Rengoku yori sono Sugata wo Arawase... Rengokuryuu Ooga Doraguun" "Between Heaven and Hell... This being appears from Purgatory... The Dragon of Purgatory, Ogre Dragoon!" (Viz Translation) "Arise from the space between Heaven and Hell... from Purgatory!! Void Ogre Dragon!" Devack Demonic Monkey King Zeman 「暗黒より生まれし者、万物を負の世界へと う覇者となれ！ダークシンクロ！現れよ、《猿魔王ゼーマン》！」 Ankoku yori Umareshi Mono, Banbutsu wo Fu no Sekai-he to Izanau Hasha tonare! Daaku Shinkuro! Arawareyo, Enmaou Zeeman!" "The one born from the darkness, become the supreme ruler who shall lead all of creation into the negative world! Dark Synchro! Appear now, Demonic Monkey King Zeman!" Earthbound Immortal Cusillu 「精霊の魂を生贄に！降臨せよ！地縛神 Ｃｕｓｉｌｌｕ！」 "Seirei no Tamashi wo Ikenieni! Kourin seyo! Jibakushin Kushiru!" "I sacrifice the souls of these spirits! Advent, Earthbound God Cusillu!" Misty Tredwell Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua (Episode 39) 「我が命蘇らせし神よ、さあ、この魂を捧げる！永き呪縛から解き放たれよ！ 《地縛神 Ｃｃａｒａｙｈｕａ》！」 "Waga Inochi Yomigaeraseshi Kami yo, saa, Kono Tamashii wo Sasageru! Nagaki Jubaku kara Toki Hanatare yo! Jibakushin Kokaraia!" "O God which resuscitated my life, now I offer you my soul. Break free from the spell held over you for so long! Earthbound God Ccarayhua!" Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua (Episode 61) 「我らが命蘇らせし神よ！さあ、この魂を捧げる！降臨せよ！《地縛神 Ｃｃａｒａｙｈｕａ》！」 "Warera ga Inochi Yomigaeraseshi Kami yo! Saa, Kono Tamashii Sasageru! Kourin seyo! Jibakushin Kokaraia!" "O God which resuscitated my life, now I offer you my soul! Advent, Earthbound God Ccarayhua!" Carly Carmine Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu (Episode 39) 「今再び、五千年の時を越え、冥府の扉が開く！我らが魂を新たなる世界の糧とするがいい！降臨せよ！ 《地縛神 Ａｓｌｌａ ｐｉｓｃｕ》！」 "Ima Futatabi, Gosennen no Toki wo Koe, Meifu no Tobira ga Hiraku! Ware raga Tamashii wo Aratanaru Sekai no Kate tosurugaii! Kourin seyo! Jibakushin Asura Pisuku!" "Now transcending five thousand years time, the doors of the underworld will open once more. May our souls be the food of the new world! Advent, Earthbound God Aslla Piscu!" Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu (Episode 59) 「五千年の時を超え、冥府の扉が開く！我らが魂を新たなる世界の糧とするがいい！降臨せよ！地縛神 Ａｓｌｌａ Ｐｉｓｃｕ！」 "Gosennen no Toki wo Koe, Meifu no Tobira ga Aku! Ware raga Tamashii wo Aratanaru Sekai no Kate tosurugaii! Kourin seyo! Jibakushin Asura Pisuku!" "Transcending five thousand years time, the doors of the underworld will open once more. May our souls be the food of the new world! Advent, Earthbound God Aslla Piscu!" Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu (Episode 59 DUB Only) "Behold as five thousand years past and a portal to the netherworld opens! Behold the terrifying manifestation of what will be, when all the spirits in the satellite is swallowed by darkness! Descend, Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu!" '''Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu (DUB Only)' "Now, after five thousand years, the door to the netherworld will open again. And the great immortals will feed on the spirits of New Domino City. I summon Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu!" Greiger '''Dark Flat Top' 「暗闇の底より聞こえし よ、死神の鎧を纏い、姿を現すが良い！ダークシンクロ！現れろ、ダーク·フラットトップ！」 "Kurayami no Soko yori kikoeshi Doukoku yo, Shinigami no Yoroi wo Matoi, Sugatawoarawasu ga Ii! Daaku Shinkuro! Arawarero, Daaku Furatto Toppu!" "Wailing audible from the depths of the darkness so thick, be wrapped in the armor of Death itself and show yourself! Dark Synchro! Appear now, Dark Flat Top!" Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua 「積年の恨み積もりし大地に眠る魂達よ！今こそ穢された大地より出でて、我に力を貸さん！降臨せよ、《地縛神 Ｃｈａｃｕ Ｃｈａｌｌｈｕａ》！」 Sekinen no Urami Tsumorishi Daichi ni Nemuru Tamashii-Tachi yo! Ima koso Kegasareta ta Daichi yori Idete, Ware ni Chikara wo Kasan! Kourin seyo, Jibakushin Chaku Charua!" "Souls who rest in the earth, garnering such longstanding grudges! Now it is time to come forth from the impure earth and lend me your power! Advent, Earthbound God Chacu Challhua!" Grady Frozen Fitzgerald 「闇と闇重なりしとき、冥府の扉は開かれる。光無き世界へ！ダークシンクロ！いでよ、氷結のフィッツジェラルド！」 Yami to Yami Kasanarishitoki, Meifu no Tobira wa Hirakareru. Hikarinaki Sekai he! Daaku Shinkuro! Ideyo, Hyouketsu no Fittsujerarudo! "When dark overlaps with dark, the doors of underworld will be opened to the world without light. Dark Synchro! Show yourself, Freezing Fitzgerald!" Trudge Goyo Guardian (Tag Force 4) 「見やがれ、これが権力だ！シンクロ召喚！であえ、《ゴヨウ・ガーディアン》！」 Miyagare, kore ga Kenryoku da! Shinkuro Shoukan! deae Goyou Gaadian! Behold, this is the power of authority! Synchro Summon! A surprise encounter, Goyou Guardian! Dark Diviner 「闇と闇重なりしとき、冥府の扉は開かれる。光無き世界へ！ダークシンクロ！いでよ、漆黒のズムウォルト！」 Yami to Yami Kasanarishitoki, Meifu no Tobira ha Hirakareru. Hikarinaki Sekai he! Daaku Shinkuro! Ideyo, Shikkoku no Zumuworuto! "When dark overlaps with dark, the doors of underworld will be opened to the world without light. Dark Synchro! Show yourself, Jet-Black Zumwald!" All Dark Signers (English dub) "When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals... a world without light!" Sherry LeBlanc Fleur de Chevalier 「高速より生まれし肉体よ、革命の時は来たれり。勝利を我が手に！シンクロ召喚！きらめけ、《フルール・ド・シュヴァリエ》！」 "Kousoku yori Umareshi Nikutai yo, Kakumei no Toki ha Kitareri. Shouri wo Waga Te ni! Shinkuro Shoukan! Kirameki, Furuuru Do Shuvare!" "My body that's faster than the speed of light, the time for Revolution has come! Bring victory into my hands! Synchro Summon! Shine, Fleur de Chevalier!" (Fan Subtitles) Body born from the speed of light, the time for revolution has come! Syd Combat Wheel 「狂い咲け！爆裂音！カードの荒野に戦列の轍を刻め！シンクロ召喚！轟け、《コンバットホイール》！」 "Kuruizake! Bakuretsuon! Kaado no Kouya ni Senretsu no Wadachi wo Kizame! Shinkuro Shoukan! Todoroke, Konbatto Hoiiru! "Unexpected chaos! Explosions! Carve your tracks, fightin' in the wasteland of cards! Synchro Summon! Roar your engines, Combat Wheel!" Elsworth Determined Daredevil 「二つの刃交わりし時、ここに忠義の刃が現れん、 に仕えろ！シンクロ召喚！現れろ、不退の荒武者！」 "Futatsu no Yaiba Majiwarishi Toki, koko ni Chuugi no Yaiba ga Arawaren, Ware ni Tsukaero! Shinkuro Shoukan! Arawarero, Futai no Aramusha!" "When two blades meet, the blade of loyalty will appear here! Answer to me! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Determined Daredevil!" Bolton Blood Mephist 「心の闇より生まれし者、いま、魂と引き換えに降臨するがいい！シンクロ召喚、脈動せよ！ブラッド·メフィスト！」 "Kokoro no Yami yori Umareshi Mono, ima, Tamashii to Hikikae ni Kourin surugaii! Shinkuro Shoukan! Myakudou-seyo! Buraddo Mefisuto!" "One born from the darkness of the heart, come forth at the price of a good soul! Synchro Summon! Make 'em bleed, Blood Mephist!" (Episode 98 dub only) "Now the power coursing through the veins of these two warriors will become one! I summon forth the Synchro Monster: Crimson Mephist!" Paradox Sin Paradox Dragon 「次元の裂け目から生まれし闇、時空を越えた舞台に、破滅の幕を引け！シンクロ召喚！『Ｓｉｎ パラドクス・ドラゴン』！！」 "Jigen no Hazama yori Arawareshi Yami yo, Jiikuu wo Koeta Butai ni, Hametsu no Makuwohike! Shinkuro Shoukan! Shin Paradokusu Doragon!!" “Born from threshold of the dimension of Darkness, time to lower the curtain of destruction on the stage that surpasses time and space! Synchro Summon! , Sin Paradox Dragon!” Malefic Paradox Dragon (Dub) "Behold as the shadows drift down through the cracks of time and witness how the darkness pulls together to create pure evil. I Synchro Summon Malefic Paradox Dragon!" Andre Natural Gaodrake 「野性の血流交わりしとき、大地を切り裂くパワーが目覚める！咆哮せよ！シンクロ召喚！大自然の力、《ナチュル・ガオドレイク》！」 "Yasei no Ketsu Ryuu Majiwari shitoki, Daichi wo Kirisaku Pawaa ga Mezameru! Houkou seyo! Shinkuro Shoukan! Daishizen no Chikara, Nachuru Gaodoreiku! "When the blood of the wild is spilled, earth-breaking power will awaken! Awaken! Synchro Summon! Mother Nature's Power, Natural Gaodrake!" Thunder Unicorn 「天駆ける よ、猛き烈風と交わりて、幻想の世界より姿を現せ！シンクロ召喚！いななけ、《サンダー・ユニコーン》！」 "Ama Kakeru Ikazuchi yo, Takeki Reppuu to Majiwarite, Gensou no Sekai yori Sugatawoarawase! Shinkuro Shoukan! Inanake, Sandaa Yunikoon! "Galloping in the heavens like thunder, crisscrossing them like a mighty gale, appear forth from the World of Myth and Legend! Synchro Summon! Neigh, "Thunder Unicorn!" Thunder Unicorn (dub) "Feel the winds blow and watch the storm clouds up above rumble with electricity as I Synchro Summon, Thunder Unicorn!" Breo Voltic Bicorn 「天駆ける よ、雲海を切り裂き、その蹄を地上に穿て！シンクロ召喚！轟け、《ボルテック・バイコーン》！」 "Ama Kakeru Ikazuchi yo, Unkai wo Kirisaki, sono Hidzume wo Chijyou ni Ugate! Shinkuro Shoukan! Todoroke, Borutekku Baikoon!" "Galloping in the heavens like thunder, tearing apart the sea of clouds! These hooves will rip across the surface of the Earth! Synchro Summon! Roar, Voltic Bicorn!" Voltic Bicorn (dub) "Watch as the storm clouds give way to a stampede of rolling thunder. Now I Summon, Voltic Bicorn!" Jean Lightning Tricorn 「天駆ける よ、漆黒の大気を貫き、その雷撃で大地を燃やせ！シンクロ召喚！照らせ、《ライトニング・トライコーン》！」 "Ama Kakeru Ikazuchi yo, Shikkoku no Taiki wo Tsuranuki, sono Raigeki de Daichi wo Moyase! Shinkuro Shoukan! Terase, Raitoningu Toraikoon!" "Galloping in the heavens like thunder, going through the pitch-black sky, this lightning will strike the Earth and incinerate it! Synchro Summon! Shine, Lightning Tricorn!" Lightning Tricorn (dub) Let the sky open up and now give way to a gleaming beast of electric might! I Synchro Summon, Lightning Tricorn!" Bruno Tech Genus Power Gladiator 「シンクロフライトコントロール、リミッター開放レベルファイブ、ブースター注入１２０％ リカバリーネットワークレンジ修正、オールクリア！ゴー！シンクロ召喚！カモン、ＴＧ パワーグラディエイター！」 "Shinkuro Furaito Kontorooru, Limittaa Kaihou Reberu Faibu, Buusutaa Chuunyuu hyaku ni juu paasento. Rikabarii Netowaaku Renji Shuusei, Ooru kuria! Goo! Shinkuro Shoukan! Kamon! Tekku Jiinasu Pawaa Guradieitaa!" "Synchro Flight Control! Limiter Removal, Level Five, Booster Injection 120%. Recovery Network Range Updated! All Clear! Go! Synchro Summon! Come on! Tech Genus Power Gladiator!" Tech Genus Wonder Magician 「リミッター開放レベルファイブ、ブースターランチＯＫ インクリネイションＯＫ、グランドサポート、オールクリア ゴー！ シンクロ召喚！カモン、ＴＧ ワンダーマジシャン！」 "Rimittaa Kaihou Reberu Faibu, Buusutaa Ranchi OK, Inkurineishon OK, Gurando Sapooto, Oorukuria Goo! Shinkuro Shoukan! Kamon, Tekku Jiinasu Wandaa Majishan!" "Limiter Removal, Level Five. Booster Launch, OK! Inclination, OK! Ground Support! All Clear! Go! Synchro Summon! Come on! Tech Genus Wonder Magician!" Tech Genus Hyper Librarian 「リミッター解放、レベル５！レギュレーターオープン！スラスターウォームアップ、オーケー！アップリンク、オールクリアー！ＧＯ！シンクロ召喚！カモン！ＴＧ ハイパー・ライブラリアン！」 "Rimittaa Kaihou Reberu Faibu! Regyureetaa Oopun! Sulasutaa Woomu Appu OK! Appu Rinku Ooru Kuriaa! Goo! Shinkuro Shoukan! Kamon, Tekku Jiinase Haipaa Raibirarian!" "Limiter Removal, Level Five! Regulator Open! Thruster Warm up, OK! Up Link All Clear! Go! Synchro Summon! Come on! Tech Genus Hyper Librarian!" Tech Genus Recipro Dragonfly 「リミッター解放、レベル２！レギュレーターオープン！ナビゲーション・オールクリアー！ＧＯ！シンクロ召喚！カモン！ＴＧ レシプロ・ドラゴン・フライ！」 "Rimittaa Kaihou reberu tsuu! Regyureetaa Oopun! Nabigaisyon Ooru Kuria! Goo! Shinkuro Shoukan! Kamon, Tekku Jiinasu Reshipuro Doragon Furai!" "Limiter Removal Level Two! Regulator Open! Navigation, All Clear! Go! Synchro Summon! Come On, Tech Genus Recipro Dragonfly!" Tech Genus Blade Gunner 「リミッター解放レベル１０！メイン・バスブースター・コントロール！オールクリアー！無限の力！今ここに解き放ち、次元の彼方へ突き進め！ＧＯ！アクセルシンクロ！カモン！ＴＧ ブレード・ガンナー！」 "Rimittaa Kaihou Reberu Ten! MeinBasuBoosutaa Contorooru! Ooru Kuriaa! Mugen No Chikara! Ima Kokoni Tokihanachi, Jigen No Kanata e Tsukisusume! Goo! Akuseru Shinkuro! Kamon! Tekku Jiinasu Breedo Gannaa!" "Limiter Removal, Level Ten! Main Bus Booster Control! All Clear! Infinite Power, Here Release itself and Beyond the Dimension! Go! Accel Synchro! Come On! Tech Genus Blade Gunner!" Tech Genus Halberd Cannon 「リミッター解放、レベルマックス！レギュレーターオープン、オールクリアー！無限の力よ！時空を突き破り、未知なる世界を開け！ＧＯ！デルタアクセル！カモン！ＴＧ ハルバード・キャノン！」 "Rimittaa Kaihou, Reberu Makkusu! Regureetaa Oopun, Ooru Kuriaa! Mugen No Chikara yo! Jikuu Wo Tsukiyaburi, Michinaru Sekai Wo Hirake! Goo! Deruta Akuseru! Kamon! Tekku Jiinasu Harubaado Canonn!" "Limiter Removal, Level Max! Regulator Open, All Clear! Infinite Power, Break Time and Space to Open Unknown World! Go! Delta Accel! Come On Tech Genus Halberd Cannon!" Dragan Polar God King Thor 『星界の扉が開くとき、古の戦神がその魔槌を振り上げん、大地を揺るがし轟く雷鳴と共に現れよ、シンクロ召喚!! 降臨せよ、極神皇トール!!』 Seikei no Tobira ga Hirakutoki, Inishie no Ikusa Gami ga sono Ma Zuchi wo Furiagen, Daichi wo Yurugashi Todoroku Raimei to Tomoni Araware yo! Shinkuro Shoukan! Kourin seyo, Kyokushinou Tooru!!" "When the Door to Asgard opens, the Ancient War God will raise up his Magical Hammer! The very earth itself will shake as he appears from a roar of thunder! Synchro Summon! Descend, "Thor, Lord of the Aesir! Behold as the Nordic glaciers of old give way, and from the deepest chasms of ice, an ancient and powerful hero emerges, a hero who wields the quaking power of a pounding avalanche!! Behold "Thor, Lord of the Aesir"!" Brodor Polar God King Loki 『星界より生まれし気まぐれなる神よ！絶対の力を我らに示し世界を笑え！シンクロ召喚！降臨せよ、極神皇ロキ ！』 Seikai yori Umareshi Kimagurenaru Kami yo! Zettai no Chikara wo Ware ra ni Shimeshi Sekai wo Warae! Shinkuro Shoukan! Kourin seyo, Kyokushinou Roki! "The capricious God who was born from the Stars. Laugh at the world as you show your absolute power! Synchro Summon! Descend, "Loki, Lord of the Aesir" Halldor Polar God Sacred Emperor Odin 『北辰の空にありて全知全能を司る王よ。今こそ星界の神々を束ねその威光を示せ！！シンクロ召喚！天地神明を統べよ！最高神 極神聖帝オーディン！』 Hokushin no Sora ni arite Zenchizennou wo Tsukasadoru Ou yo. Ima koso Seikai no Kamigami wo Tabane sono Ikou wo Shimese!! Shinkuro Shoukan! Tenchishinmei wo subeyo! Saikoushin Kyokushinseitei Oodin! "North star in heaven, the king that rules the sky. Right now, bundle the pantheon of the star boundary and show the authority! Synchro Summon! Rule the heaven and earth! The Supreme God,Odin, Father of the Aesir! Odin, Father of the Aesir (dub) "Divinity rises!! Behold, the ruler of all things!! I Synchro Summon the ultimate Nordic God, Odin, Father of the Aesir!! Z-one Ultimate Temporal Machine God Sephiron "Jin no hikari kara ga aru Jikaishin no saki ni, erabare ta seija ni obi gau tsuka kotoka ni yurusa reru kakusareta Daato naru. Uwa mugen to nari, mugen no hikari kara umareru Kyuukyoku no Jikaishin; Ain Soph Aru no kouka hatsudo, Kyuukyoku Jikaishin Sephyron no Tokushu Shoukan!" "Within the light of freedom where the Temporal Machine Gods were born there is a hidden Da'at where only the chosen ones can venture. The source of nothingness and existence, the ultimate Temporal Machine God that was born from infinite light!; Ain Soph Ohr effect activated, I Special Summon The Ultimate Temporal Machine God, Sephylon." Sect Ijuin Beelze, King of Dark Dragons "Devil known as the King of Flies! Cast a cloud over this skin-crawling world! Synchro Summon! Demon King Dragon - Beelze!" (Viz Translation) "Lord of the Flies, you who lead demon gods! Cast your shadow on this disgusting world!! Synchro Summon!! Beelze, King of Dark Dragons!" Chants Before 5D's (English dub only) Paradox Brothers: "Elements of Water, Thunder and Wind. Suijin, Sanga, Kazejin begin. Meld your powers in eternal light. Show these fools your unstoppable might. He is pain beyond description. He'll mark your graves with his inscription. Gate Guardian!" Marik Ishtar: "Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. Envelop the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe. Unlock your powers from deep within so that together we may win. Appear in this Shadow Game as I call out your name, Winged Dragon of Ra!" Pharaoh Atem: "Almighty protector of the sun and sky, I beg of thee, please heed my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. I beseech thee, grace our humble game. But first I shall...call out thy name, Winged Dragon of Ra!" Yugi Muto: "Become the wind that bears this ceremony, my honorable sacrifice. The heir to chaos, born from the deep darkness... Magician of Black Chaos!" Franz: "Great Beast of the sky, Please hear my cry, Appear in this Shadow Game when I call your name, come forth Winged Dragon of Ra!" Jaden Yuki Elemental Hero Storm Neos 「３つの力が１つとなった時、遥か大宇宙の彼方から、最強の戦士を呼び覚ます！トリプルコンタクト融合！銀河の渦の中より現れよ！《Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ ストーム・ネオス》！」 "Mittsu no Chikara ga Hitotsu tonatta Toki, Haruka Daiuchuu no Kanata kara, Saikyou no Senshi wo Yobisamasu! Toripuru Kontakuto Yuugou! Ginga no Uzu no Naka yori Arawareyo! Erementaru Hiiroo Sutoomu Neosu! "At this time, the power of 3 becomes 1... from a faraway universe on the other side, the strongest warrior awakens! Triple Contact Fusion! Appear from the depths of the spinning galaxy! Elemental HERO Storm Neos!" Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL All Xyz Monsters (Version 1) "(Amount of Xyz materials) tai no Monsutā de Obarei Nettowāku wo Kōchiku! Ekushīzu Shoukan! Arawareyo, (Xyz Monster)!" "I will create an Overlay network with these (amount of Xyz Materials) monsters! Xyz Summon! (Come/Rise/Appear, ect.) (Xyz Monster)" All Xyz Monsters (Version 2) "I will create an Overlay network with these (amount of Xyz Materials) monsters! Xyz Summon! (Come/Rise/Appear, ect.) (Personal phrase),(Xyz Monster)" Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon The embodiment of light, now descend! Appear now, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (Extended) The galaxy that lurks in the darkness. Become the light of hope and my very servant. The embodiment of light, now descend! Appear now, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! CNo. 39 Aspiring Emperor Hope Ray (Version 1) "Kaosu Ekushīzu Chenji! Ima kōsō arawareyo, Kaosu Nanbāzu Sanjūkyū: Kibō Ou Hōpurei!" "Chaos Xyz Change! Right now, show yourself, CNo. 39 Aspiring Emperor Hope Ray!" CNo. 39 Aspiring Emperor Hope Ray (Version 2) Chaos Xyz Change! Show yourself, CNo. 39. The power of hope, the true messenger of transforming light, Aspiring Emperor Hope Ray! No. 96 Black Mist Show yourself, my doppelganger! No. 96, the messenger from pitch black darkness! Black Mist! No. 30 Acid Golem of Destruction Appear now, No. 30! Use your power to poison everything around you! Acid Golem of Destruction! No. 15 Gimmick Puppet - Giant Grinder Reveal yourself, No. 15! The leader of hell who controls the fate of human beings! Gimmick Puppet - Giant Grinder! No. 32 Marine Biting Dragon - Shark Drake 「現れよ、 Ｎｏ．３２! 最強最大の力を持つ深海の帝王！その牙で全てのものを噛み砕け！海咬龍シャーク・ドレイク！」 "Arawareyo, Nanbāzu Sanjūni! Saikyō saidai no chikara o motsu shinkai no teiō! Sono kiba de subete no mono o kamikudake! Kaikōryū Shāku Doreiku "Show yourself, No. 32! The most powerful ruler of the deep sea! Your sharp fangs shall exterminate everything! Marine Biting Dragon - Shark Drake!" Tomato King Appear before us! Bless the earth! Swallow the sun! Tomato King! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon 「逆巻く銀河よ、今こそ、怒涛の光となりて姿を現すがいい！降臨せよ、我が魂！超銀河眼の光子龍！」 Sakamaku ginga yo, ima koso, dotō no hikari to narite sugatawoarawasu ga ī! Kōrinseyo, waga tamashī! Neo Gyarakushīaizu Foton Doragon! Overflowing galaxy, become the striking light, and show yourself! Descend! My very soul! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! "Chaos Xyz" monster Chaos Xyz Change! The true emerging power of Barian, bring judgement on the dirtied world now! ("Chaos Xyz" monster)! category:Sayings